carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
M220 Semi-Automatic Handcannon
The M220 Semi-Automatic Handcannon, or simply the M220, is a Carcerese multi-caliber triple barrelled handgun especially outfitted for 12 mm guided munitions that are capable of seeking out targets based upon a heat signal, targetting sight, and/or standardized computer tracking integrated into the gun and typically the helmet of the user. Conventional 9 mm bullets, as well as various grades of the .45 ACP round are also available. General Design Details Unlike most handguns, which were single barrelled and low powered, the M200 series of weapons developed in the late 24th century offered a perfect light and multi-barelled sidearm for the Carceral State's patrol units and armed forces. Unless loaded, the weight of the weapon due to the light yet sturdy material, never exceeded a pound and a half. The M220 can accept magazines of up to 18 with the lower calibers and 4 with the higher calibers. There is an adjustable fire setting that determines which barrels the shots will come out of. It balances out to 6 shots per barrel, although as said, someone can fire up to 3 shots at once, regardless of whether or not its equipped with specialized tracker ammunition. The triple barrel results in the triangular shape of the M220, while the M219 is rectangular and the M223 is square. Variants M219 Adjustable Handcannon: Double barrelled handgun with adjustable fire rate. The biggest issue with the weapon's ability to fire fully automatic from both barrels was the extremely high rate, which quickly ate up the 16 round magazine and led to quicker barrel weardown. The semi-automatic feature proved to be the most effective feature when it came to the tracking feature, which has a 90% hit rate. M220 Semi-Automatic Handcannon: Multi-caliber triple barrelled handgun especially outfitted for 12 mm caliber guided munitions capable of seeking out targets. Conventional 9 mm bullets are also available for conventional close quarters combat. ''M223 Semi-Auto Handcannon: Quadruple barrelled handgun, different from the M220 only in the way that it has an extra barrel and accepts 2 less shots. It accepts the same types of rounds and shares the same capabilities. '' Ammo and Attachments The M220 accepts roughly four different .45 rounds, seven nine millimeter rounds, one type of .300 magnum, and devastating 12 mm rounds. The 12 mm typically used functions like a mini tracker rocket, seeking out the target it is locked onto, but with far more devastating speed. Whether or not it explodes upon impact doesn't matter, as the kinetic force generally can make up for it. When wishing to be excessive, however, the 12 mm can be explosive. There is a specialized suppressor for the weapon, although it is generally only equippable to the M219 and M220 variants, the latter of which has difficulty accepting it. Both weapons have built in suppressors to compensate, however, making the shots from lower calibers rather quiet, and virtually silent when the special silencer is equipped. It will not be effective when using the 12 mm. Category:Weapons Category:Carceral State